grinderfandomcom-20200214-history
GrinderScape Rules
GrinderScape Rules Updated - 10th October 2011 *** The following rules have been created to make a safe environment for everyone. Please remember that children play GrinderScape and use the GS Servers. The following rules apply both to Ingame & Forums - no excuses or exceptions. Golden Rule - Use Common Sense! Chat Related Offenses *Excessive Profanity. *Advertising other Servers. *Staff team Impersonation. *Cyber-Bullying, Insults, Flaming, Trolling. *Racism, Nazism, Sexism, or any other prejudice. *No discussion of illegal, or otherwise profane topics. *Gibberish/Spamming, Chat flooding (Less than 4 seconds between messages), or Double posting. Excessive Profanity We like to give our users the freedom of speech here at grinderscape. However, your freedom of speech is a little bit limited. We do not allow excessive swearing, or anything else excessively profane. Why? Well, there are underaged and young children on our servers and they really shouldn't be exposed to such material. Please understand that we are only trying to keep them safe. Advertising Other Servers Advertising other servers is a serious offense at Grinderscape. We don't like having our members tricked away to another server, so we take this rule very seriously. This is one of our Zero Tolerance rules. What does Zero Tolerance mean? It basically means we don't take any crap. If you break this rule, you will be permanently banned from our website and our server. No exceptions, and no second chances. Staff Team Impersonation If you impersonate a staff team member, depending on the situation different consequences will be taken. If your intentions are for good, you'll merely be warned to to impersonate. However, if you have devious intentions (ie, scamming, tricking other users) then you will be permanently banned from both our server and our website. No exceptions. Cyber-Bullying, Insults, Flaming, Trolling. We take Cyber-Bullying, and insulting other members very seriously here at Grinderscape. If you actively troll, harass, or bully other members, you will be muted from either the server and/or our website. Racism, Nazism, Sexism, or any other prejudice. Racism will not be tolerated. At all. If you are racist, or hold any prejudice against a different race/gender/belief you will be silenced ingame and on the forums. No discussion of illegal, or otherwise profane topics. We do not harbor criminals at Grinderscape, so we will not tolerate any discussion of illegal activities. We also do not tolerate profane topics. If you are found discussing any illegal activities, you will be silenced or banned, and if serious enough, you will be reported to the authorities. 1 Exception; Torrents Gibberish/Spamming, Chat flooding (Less than 4 seconds between messages), or Double posting. Spamming ingame is a minor offence, however repeated offences will build up, and your consequence will worsen. Please, if you are going to use an Autotyper, make sure to set it to 4+ second delay. If you choose not to use an autotyper, the rule still applies. Don't sit in one spot and type "Sale" every half second. People can see that your saying "Sale", there's no need for you to spam it. Spamming on the forums is slightly the same, but then again different. Spamming in the shoutbox is the same as spamming ingame. Don't flood the shoutbox with small or repeated messages, this means don't spam smileys either. When posting make your posts meaningful, else wise they will be treated as spam, and junked. If you spam enough you will be infracted. Double posting isn't really a serious offense, unless you've been warned about it, and still do it after several warnings. Action Related Offenses *Duping. *Hacking. *Boosting. *Scamming. *Safe Spotting. *Luring Over Yell. Duping. If you are caught duping, you are banned. No Exceptions. No Discussion. No Second Chances. Hacking. Since you can't "hack" ingame, this applies to the Arcade section of the forums. Its only a game, you don't need the highest score, so don't cheat or hack. Play fair kiddies. Boosting Boosting ingame will not be tolerated. Whether it be GSP Boosting, EP Boosing, PVP, doesn't matter. If you are caught boosting anything, you will be banned from the game. End of the story. On the forums, boosting is commonly referred to as post boosting, which is basically spamming the forums with useless comments. If you are caught doing that, your account may be suspended for a day, and your posts removed. Scamming. If you are found scamming a member, you decide your own consequence. If you decide to refund the member, you may only spend a day in jail. However, if you choose not to refund the member, you will be account banned. Repeated offenders will be permanently banned. If you use the forums to advertise your scam you will be forum banned as well. Please note, we don't help you with runescape gold scams, as we don't have authority of runescape. Sorry! So don't trade for rsgp without a trusted middle man. Safe Spotting. Safe spotting is when you range, or mage a monster from behind cover, or from somewhere that the monster cannot attack you. Some servers don't mind if you safe spot, however we at grinderscape believe that it isn't fair. Therefore, safespotting has been blacklisted. If you choose to safespot, you'll probably be jailed for a day or two if it is on NORMAL monsters. However, if you are caught safespotting a boss, you will be banned. Why so harsh? Well safespotting allows for a user to get easy items from a boss, lowering the item cost, and screwing the economy over. Luring Over Yell. This is sort of a chat related offence, however its classified as an action related offence, because you commit the act of killing a clueless person for their loot. If you are caught luring over the by using the ::yell command, you will be muted, and your ::yell privileges revoked. No refunds. We reserve the right to edit these rules at any time without informing you. It is your duty to actively check the rules, as you will be held accountable for your actions.